Industrial control and safety systems include cabinets, such as marshalling cabinets to interface wiring and/or cabling from a field device with input/output (I/O) devices. For each of these I/O signals within a single cabinet there are a wide variety of devices, third-party components, termination assemblies, wires, and cable markers that need to be taken into account during engineering and design of the cabinet. Due to the large number of cabinets within a project (e.g., upwards of 3000 cabinets), there are potentially millions of data records that require many hours of manual data manipulations. Errors in the manual calculations and requirements changes late in the engineering and design process leads to expensive and time-consuming rework and waste. Physical components also require ordering lead time and late completion of design work causes delay in plant commissioning. No solutions currently exist address these challenges.